Memories of the Future
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: TimeTravel AU 6 year After a potion gone wrong Lily and the MaraudersPete are thrown into the future! The come to find a pensieve and deside, stupidly, to go inside. They find that the memories of the future arn't all lilies and roses.Overused plot, Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my second, or first depending on which one you read first, HP fan fic! I've just posted another new story today no five minutes ago so please, if it sucks don't kill me!**

**Yes, this is another time travel fic, but I promise to make mine different!**

**I'm usally on the Danny Phantom site here on FF, I have done two HP/DP xovers but other than that this is my first HP fic!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**-------------------------------------------**

Lily and the Marauders were in Professor Slughorn's seventh year potions class. Lily had already finished her potion, The Polyjuice potion. She had been working on it for a month now and finally it was done. The professor couldn't stop going on about her and her potion.

"See class, this is what a perfect potion looks like!" he exclaimed walking over to her. "This even rivals myself! I do hope you consider a profession that requires potion making Miss Evans!" Lily blushed and muttered 'thanks'.

Professor Slughorn finished walking around the rest of the classroom. He also stopped Snape from adding in an ingredient that would cause an explosion the size of, well, the classroom they were in. The Marauders laughed when this happened, and at the look on Snape's face when he was told this.

"That's the funniest thing to happen this year," whispered James to his friends. (Only Sirius and Remus, Peter's grades weren't good enough to be in N.E.W.T potions.)

Slughorn walked over the cauldron that the three boys were making together, it was a month long project and you could have partners if you choose. "Well boys, you should get a move on, this is due tomorrow!" he warned. A moment later the bell rang telling them to go to their next class. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked out the door, James and the rest of the Marauders were doing the same until Slughorn stopped them.

"Just wait a moment, you too Lily," he said. Lily jerked her head up. She had just been stuffing her books in her bag. "Miss Evans I would like you to stay here with these boys, and you boys I want you to try and finish up this potion. I was planning to have a party tomorrow if everyone was finished with their potions, you three are the only ones not done."

"But what about our next class, professor?" asked Remus.

"I'll go and tell you next teachers all about it and get you out of the class, which classes do you have?" he asked.

"We all have McGonagall next," answered James.

Slughorn nodded and turned to Lily, "Now Miss Evans, I want you to stay and keep an eye on them. I know what can happen when you leave these three in an empty classroom. You can help them if you want, just don't do all the work!" he joked.

"But-" said Lily. The last thing she wanted was to stay in a classroom with James Potter. She may have agreed to a date, one date, but she didn't want this at all!

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes to check-up on you all, have fun!" he said walking to the door, he ignored Lily's protests. When he shut the door Lily crossed her arms over he chest and turned back to James, Sirius and Remus.

"What are you three waiting for? Get working!" she barked. The boys quickly moved back to their potion and started adding ingredients.

"So Evans, aren't you happy to be here with us?" asked James looking up to her.

Lily narrowed her eyes and walked over to him, she stopped in front of the cauldron. "Please, it's the last thing I want Potter," she snapped grabbing the open potions book. "Now no talking and get to work."

A few minutes later James spoke up again. "So Evans, what do you want to do for our date? I was think we should go to the Three Broomsticks first," suggested James.

"I told you Potter, if you mentioned it before the Hogsmeade trip I wouldn't go with you." said Lily through clenched teeth. "Now get to work!" Sirius and Remus chuckled at James' fallen face. There was no way he would want to ruin this chance.

They continued in silence for another five minutes, Lily was reading over the potion they were making. She looked up to tell them to add something when she saw Sirius about to add an unwanted ingredient.

"Sirius, no!" she yelled, but it was too late. He had already dropped it in the cauldron and was stirring the light blue potion.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly the light blue liquid turned into a dark blue, then black. Sirius stopped stirring it. "W-what's happening? Is it suppose to do that?" he asked fearful for the first time Lily had every heard or seen him.

"No, it's not!" she exclaimed, but she almost couldn't be heard over a loud buzzing sound coming from the cauldron. Then there was a huge flash and the potion exploded in a ten feet radius covering Lily, James, Sirius and Remus in the black goop. Then they were pulled forward and **_into_ **the cauldron screaming all the way.

000000000000000000

James groaned and tried to sit up, he found he couldn't. He looked down and saw that Lily was lying on top of him; he blushed and poked her. She groaned as well then she saw the position they were in and quickly stood up, then fell right back down because of dizziness. (This time not on James.)

James sat up and looked around the room, it was very old by the look of it. It also reeked of wet wood and an unidentified smell. Sirius and Remus were laying a few feet away from him and were starting to stir; both sat up and put a hand up to their heads.

"What happened?" asked Remus sleepily. "Where are we?" he added as he looked around the small room.

"Not 'where', but 'when.'" said Lily opening the book that was still in her hands. "After Sirius added that wrong ingredient it was no longer the same potion you were originally making. It became a time travel potion."

"WHAT!" yelled the three boys.

Lily frowned sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so," she said.

James looked down at his clothes; they no longer had the black goop on them. "What happened to the goop?" he asked.

Lily looked down at the potion book, "It says here that the goop disappears when you arrive at the desired time," she answered.

"But we never picked a time, so where - when - are we?" asked Remus.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, it probably just dropped us in a random time and place," she said looking around. "Because this really doesn't look like Hogwarts."

Sirius stood up. He stumbled then regained his balance. "Wait a second," muttered Sirius, and then he gasped. "This is my house! Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" he exclaimed.

Lily stood up as well. "That does make sense, you were the one that added the ingredient," she said. "It probably keyed into you mind to find a place to send us. The only thing we have to find out is _when _it sent us. Past or future and how far either way."

James and Remus stood up and started exploring the room. They both stopped at a cauldron full of a brown potion. "What's this?" asked James.

Lily walked over to them and looked at the potion, after a moment she said, "I don't know, I've never seen or heard of this potion before." she sniffed it. "But it sure is the reason why this room stinks."

The four continued to look around the room. "Hey look, a Pensive," said Remus, the others walked over to him and looked at the bowl like container that was full of a silver liquid swimming around.

"I've read about these, it holds memories," said Lily.

"I think we should go in, we can see who's room this is - maybe even what year it is." suggested James pulling out his wand.

"No! That's a invasion of privacy!" exclaimed Lily. "We can just as easily go down stairs and see what year it is."

Sirius, James and Remus laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Lily getting annoyed.

"Well, if this is the past and my mother lives here we are not going to get much help from her," answered Sirius. "If this is the future and my mother is here we aren't going to get any help from her. For one she hates me, ever since I ran away. And she'd hate you and Remus, doesn't like muggle-borns, half-bloods or half-breeds."

Lily crossed her arms across her chest. "I think we should still try," she said again.

"And I think we shouldn't," said James smiling. "So in you go!" he pushed Lily into the Pensive then him, Sirius and Remus jumped in.

They landed right in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Sitting in front of them were James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

_"I can't believe we are leaving Hogwarts for good tomorrow!" said Remus._

_"It's sad really, Hogwarts was more of a home to me than my own," said Sirius. "And all the fun times we've had." They all nodded in agreement._

_James stood up and started walking toward the portrait hole. "I have to go-"_

_"Say goodbye to you girlfriend," cut off Sirius, Remus and Peter in unison._

_James rolled his eyes. "Am I really that predictable?" he asked._

_"You are when you're around her," answered Remus, "But really, go say a long and wet farewell to the girl of your dreams."_

_James sighed and walked out of the common room._

The memory started to fade into another one.

"Wow! I wonder who the lucky girl is," said Sirius punching James in the arm.

"Don't know, but it sounds really serious," said James.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Not you!" exclaimed James.

"Shh! Another memory is starting," said Lily.

_An older man opened a door and peeked his head inside. "How you doing James?" he asked. _

_The attention was then directed to a tall man with messy black hair and glasses. "The most nervous I've ever been, Moony," he answered._

"So this is either mine or Moony's Pensive!" exclaimed James, but the others told him to be quiet.

_"Well I hear you're like that on your wedding day," laughed the older Remus._

"WEDDING DAY!" exclaimed all four time traveling teens.

_"I hate you a lot, Moony," said James sitting down on a nearby chair._

_Remus laughed again and sat down next to him. "Sorry, but it's true," he said. "Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You are in love with this woman, you two have been going out since the middle of seventh year."_

"So this is the same girl you were going out with in the last memory!" said Sirius.

"Wow, that's a long time for you Potter," said Lily, smirking.

"I hope it's you Lily dearest," said James. Lily rolled her eyes and they turned back to the memory.

_"Knock, knock," came a voice at the door as it opened. "Can the best man have a word with the groom?" he asked._

_"Sure Padfoot, sit down," said James._

"That's me!" exclaimed Sirius, everyone told him to be quiet.

_"I must say, the bride looks beautiful!" exclaimed Sirius, James gave him an evil look. "Hey, it might be bad luck for the groom to see the bride, but nothing is said of the best man," he joked._

_"He has a point," said Remus._

_James sighed and stood up. "I guess we better get going," he said and walked to the door. Sirius started humming a funeral march and Remus hit him in the head, still he was laughing when he did it._

The memories melted again, the four - sorry, three- teens were laughing their heads off.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed James, the only one not laughing. "I'm really nervous that day!"

_This time the memory was of Remus and a boy that looked a lot like a young James standing on the bridge at Hogwarts._

"So this must be your memories Moony," said Sirius, Remus nodded.

_"You know Harry, you're more like them than you know," said Remus, Harry just stared at the mountains. "You look exactly like your father, and rumor has it that you've inherited his trouble making talent." The boy named Harry laughed at this. "Some say you even give him a run for his money."_

Suddenly the memory melted again.

"That sure was short," said Remus.

"But how cool is that!" exclaimed James. "That must be my son, and Moony said he's just like a Marauder!"

"Do I feel sorry for his mother then," said Lily.

The four watched as another memory flooded on the screen.

_It was mass chaos. Witches and wizards were firing shoots right and left. In all the mess you could see Harry and some other boy with a nosebleed on the ground, you could see spun-glass ball drop and land on the ground breaking._

_Then suddenly Dumbledore ran into the room and effortlessly takes out death eaters right and left._

_Only one couple is still battling, unaware of the new arrival. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light. He seemed to be laughing at her._

"Sirius, that's you," said James.

"Yeah, I look a lot different from the other memory though," said Sirius.

They saw Sirius' mouth move, but they couldn't hear what he was saying.

_Then a second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. He started to fall backward as the boy named Harry ran to him with his wand out. Then Sirius fell into a veil. _

_"SIRIUS!" the boy named Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_He stopped in front of the veil but Remus grabbed him around this chest._

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry," he said._

_"Get him, save, him, he's only just gone though!" exclaimed the boy._

_"It's too late, Harry," said Remus again._

_"We can still reach him-"_

_Harry struggled in the older Remus' arms._

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing. He's gone."_

They time travelers stared in shock.

_"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled._

_"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" he screamed._

_"He can't come back, Harry," said Remus, "He can't come back, because he's d-"_

_"HE - IS- NOT-DEAD!" exclaimed Harry. "SIRIUS!"_

Lily had tears coming down her face, the boy was so sad. The others had a few tears as well, but they tried to hide it. Sirius was just staring at the memory in shock. Suddenly a man, an older Remus just like in the memories put his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"It's time to go," he said and pulled them out of the memory.

**----------------------------------**

**This is really sad! Sorry if it really brought you down, the next chapter isn't much better with that. But the third chapter, which I'll start writing soon, will probally be lighter!**

**Like I said, chapter 2 is already done so the faster you review the faster the next chapter gets posted!**

**Everyone let the force be with you, peace out, ta ta for now(TTFN) and good-bye!**

**(This has been a Paid advertisement by Phantom of a Rose.)**


	2. We meet at last!

**Hi! I'm in New Mexico now! On vacation. Sort of bored. Ok, a lot bored.**

**I hope you like this chapter! I had some fun, and sad, with it. (Did that make sense? If not. . . .get used to it!)**

**------------------**

When the older Remus pulled them out of the memory he also pulled them out of the Pensive and back into the old room. He sighed. "I'm sorry you all had to see that, but you shouldn't have gone in there in the first place."

Lily dried the tears off her face. "Well it was James' idea, he pushed me in. I wanted to just go down stairs and see what year it was," she said, you could still hear the fear and pain in her voice from the impact of the memory.

Lupin sighed and shook his head. "Always like him," then he turned to Sirius. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sirius turned to Lupin and said almost angrily, "Am I okay?" he repeated. "I just saw myself die! How do you think I feel?" he snapped. Then he saw the hurt look on Lupin's face and sighed weakly. "I'm sorry, but it is true," he said quietly.

"It's fine, but I think you four should come with me downstairs," said Lupin. "I need to tell the others that you are all here then you have to tell us all _why _you are here," declared Lupin. He walked out the door and the others followed him. Lupin stopped when they reached the stairs and turned to the four teens. "You all have to be really quiet here, we don't want to wake up the picture," he whispered. This confused them but they kept their mouths shut.

After climbing down the stairs Lupin opened the doors to the kitchen, "You all wait here for a minute," he said to them then walked into the room, they could hear his voice. "We have some visitors," he said.

A woman's voice answered him. "That's wonderful! Is Harry here already?" she asked, at the mention of Harry's name Sirius' face fell. Whoever this Harry was he must have had a strong relationship with him.

"Not exactly," Lupin said slowly. "You can come in now," he yelled to the door, the four teens walked into the kitchen. Inside they saw a red headed woman, a red headed man and four red headed children - one boy, two twin boys and one girl. Along with all with all of them was another girl with brown hair. They were all staring at them in shock.

The red headed man spoke first, "I-is that really-?" he cut off, "James and Lily?" he said, the two were surprised to hear their names.

"Also Sirius and me," said Lupin nodding.

The teenage boy stood up and walked over to James, stopping in front of him. "Bloody Hell! Harry is going to flip!"

"If it isn't the Marauders, George!" exclaimed one of the twins, the three boys were confused by this.

The two twins walked over to them and shook all of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you," said the other twin shaking James' hand.

"All the pranks we pulled with the Marauders map were brilliant!" exclaimed the twin named George. "Right, Fred?"

"The map, how do you know about that?" asked Remus.

"We nicked it from Filch, of course!" said Fred. "All our pranks wouldn't be possible with out it!"

"And all the secret passage ways we found with the map helped," said George.

After the twins were done they walked over to the table and sat down, then the girl with brown hair walked over to Lupin.

"Professor Lupin, how did this happen?" she asked.

"Professor Lupin?" exclaimed all four teens.

Lupin blushed a little and shook his head. "No, not any more and I haven't asked yet Hermione," he said.

"And we still want to know more about the memories in your Pensive," demanded James.

Ron stared at James, "They went in you Pensive! What did you see?" he asked nervously.

"The last day of school-" started Remus.

"-Me about to go to my wedding, who I'm not sure-" said James.

"-Remus talking to a boy named Harry that we assume is James' child-" continued Lily.

"- and we can't forget a big fight somewhere, and we saw me die!" exclaimed Sirius. "Then the boy named Harry screaming my name," he added.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Yeah, that was my reaction as well," snapped Sirius folding his arms over his chest. "By the way, what year is it and where are the others - besides me of course," he said with a hint of bitterness.

They whole room suddenly became very quiet. Before anyone could say anything more Dumbledore and Snape walked into the room, they stopped short.

"Potter?" spat Snape.

James took a good look at Snape, then exclaimed. "Snivellus?" he asked.

"Don't you dare call me that Potter or I'll-" threatened Snape, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Professor, I don't think you should threaten them. We should be asking why and how they are here," said Dumbledore quietly and calmly.

"PROFESSOR!" exclaimed all four teens, this time it was angrily.

"Yes, now I have to teach your brat, Potter," sneered Snape.

"Severus, I know you and Mr. Potter had a certain dislike for each other but now is not the time," said Dumbledore, then he turned to James. "Now, please tell me. How did you four get here?" he asked.

Lily answered this question. "Well professor, we were in potions class when Professor Slughorn asked me to stay behind with these three when they finished a potion-" started Lily, but was then cut off by Sirius.

"Yeah, it was right after he stopped Snivellus from blowing up the class room - probably because he was jealous of Lily for getting praise from Slughorn," he said with a huge smirk, Snape sent Sirius a scathing glare before Lily continued.

"It was then that Sirius added the wrong thing that resulted in making a time travel potion," finished Lily.

"Very interesting indeed," muttered Dumbledore.

"One of the problems is that they all went into my Pensive and one of the memories was the fight at the Department of Mysteries when Sirius fell through the veil," explained Lupin.

Snape snorted lightly. "It was his own fault, he's the one that wanted the adventure of fighting the Death Eaters and try and save Potter," he shot a look at the young Sirius. "Always jumping into action with out thinking, like he's always been like that."

"What do you mean by 'saving Potter?'" asked James.

"And the Death Eaters?" added Sirius.

"You can rest assured that it's not you," answered Snape turning to James.

"That's another thing, should we tell them everything about what they saw and what the future holds for all of them or not?" asked Lupin.

Dumbledore looked deep in thought for a moment, then answered, "I think we should, it's going to take a while to make the time traveling potion on _purpose _and they are going to have to meet Harry in a few hours, then once we send them back to the past we can just erase their memories."

"Everything?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Molly, everything," answered Dumbledore. "Now if you will all excuse me I'm going to go get Harry from the Dursleys-"

"Wait a moment," said Lily. "Dursley? My sister's boyfriend's last name is Dursley."

"All will be explained by Remus and the others, I must be off," and with that Dumbledore walked out of the kitchen.

Lupin sighed, "I guess we should start from the beginning. You say that the first memory was of the last day of school?" he asked. They nodded and told them James was going to say goodbye to his girlfriend, Lupin laughed at this. "Yes, you and Lily had been going out since the October Hogsmeade trip-"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Lily.

"Cool!" exclaimed James at the same time.

"But that would mean-" said Lily, "You said in the next memory when James was about to get married that he had beginning going out with the bride since 7th year," she said.

"And that would mean that you married me!" exclaimed James throwing an arm around Lily, she groaned.

"That can't be possible, I only agreed to one date!" she insisted pulling his arm off.

"I must have charmed you!" said James drawing a conclusion. Then he turned to Lupin. "What about that boy Harry you were talking to?" asked James. "Is he really my son?"

Lupin laughed, "Yes James, he is. Splitting image, too, although he has Lily's eyes."

"What!" yelled Lily.

Sirius laughed, "Well you did say you felt bad for his mother."

Lily blinked for a moment, then winced. "Ewww, mental images!" she exclaimed.

"I think you should really stop that when Harry comes over," said Ron. "Although he does know that you hated each other until your last year."

"And who are you, huh?" snapped Lily with her hands on her hips getting up in Ron's face.

"Why is it that she reminds me of you, Hermione?" asked Ron backing up, Hermione stepped on his foot. Ron grabbed it and muttered, "That's why," along with James, Sirius and Remus.

"That and they are both the smartest witches of their age," added Lupin with a laugh. Lily and Hermione blushed.

"But Lily and James, there is something you should know," said Lupin gravely, suddenly everyone got quiet.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to want to sit down for this?" asked Lily. Lupin gave her a sad look and she sat down, so did the other boys.

"Shortly after Harry was born you two went into hiding, only one person besides Dumbledore knew where you were and he betrayed you," stated Lupin, "You went into hiding because there was suspicion that Voldemort was after you."

Lily screamed lightly at the name and the three boys flinched.

Lupin continued. "More than a year later on Halloween he went to your home after being told by this person where you were hiding. He killed you both," Lupin's voice broke here, he quietly cleared his throat, "Then he moved into kill Harry because of a certain prophecy one of his followers heard, when he tried to use the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra _on him but it back fired on him. Instead of killing Harry it left nothing but a scar and Voldemort disappeared for about 13 years."

The time travelers just stared at Lupin for a moment. Finally Lily spoke up. "How? How did it not kill Harry?" she asked.

Lupin smiled, "Because of your love," he answered. "James died fighting off Voldemort trying to protect you then you tried to protect Harry, it was old magic and Voldemort didn't expect it," explained Lupin. Lily was now looking at James. The knowledge that he would die protecting her was breathtaking.

"But sadly Voldemort returned in Harry's fourth year," said Lupin, Hermione and Ron bowed their heads at this. They were there when Harry came out with Cedric's body. "He used Harry to return, then tried to kill him again in a duel but failed . . . again."

Hermione spoke this time. "Of course Harry has never been the same since then, he watched Voldemort come back and kill a classmate, then last year when Sirius died . . . he was heart broken. Sirius was the closest thing Harry ever had as a father, even if it was only for two years."

"How is that?" asked Sirius.

"Well that night when Harry's parents were killed you went after the man who betrayed them, then he was framed for the murder of many muggles," explained Ron, "You were sent to Azkaban for 12 years, when you escaped we all thought that _you _were the ones that betrayed the Potters and wanted to kill Harry to finish what You-Know-Who couldn't."

"We finally learned the truth with the help of the Marauders map that Fred and George gave Harry," said Hermione, the twins smiled at this. "The only down side is that the real betrayer escaped and you were never proven innocent so you went back on the run."

James cleared his throat, "Who was the person who turned me and Lily in to V-voldemort?"

Ron looked at Lupin, who nodded. "He had been pretending to be my rat for 12 years, if that helps you at all."

"You mean, it was Wormtail?" asked Sirius, Ron nodded. "How could he do that to James?"

"We don't know, he was scared of Voldemort he said but that's still no reason to turn in you friends," answered Hermione.

The group finished explaining everything to the time travelers, answering any questions they had. Finally they heard the front door open and close again.

"Come Harry, they are in the kitchen waiting," said Dumbledore, "But first let me go in there, I'll be right back." Dumbledore stuck his head into the door and whispered, "He doesn't know about our visitors yet, he is going to be surprised." Then he stuck his head back out and a moment later him and Harry walked in the door.

"Harry dear, how was the Dursleys?" asked Mrs. Weasley hugging Harry.

"Just like it's always been," muttered Harry. Then Harry turned to Snape. "Professor," he said quickly in a hateful voice.

"Potter," he said in the same tone.

"Harry!" said Hermionie and Ron walking up to Harry and hugging him.

"Hi guys," he said quietly.

"Harry, I think there are some people you'd like to meet," said Hermione. Harry gave her a confused look then her and Ron stepped out of the way and Harry saw the time travelers.

"Um . . . hi?" said James.

Harry turned to Lupin, "Professor, is that really-?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, it's them. And Sirius and myself." answered Lupin, Harry turned back to James and the others. "They also know everything Harry, we have just finished telling them. They know everything, about Voldemort and what their futures hold."

"But how?" he asked.

Lily stood up and walked over to Harry, "Well we, and by 'we' I mean Sirius, added the wrong thing to a potion and it became a time traveling potion." Lily looked at Harry closely. "Wow, you do have my eyes," she said.

"I hear that from everyone," said Harry. "Everyone that knew you besides me," he said somewhat bitterly.

Lily's face suddenly fell, "I'm so sorry," she said, and hugged him. Harry was surprised at first, but then he hugged her back. It seemed like he was finally going to get to know his parents.

**-----------------------------**

**I hope you like it!**

**If not, then. . . . . . I didn't write this. If you loved it, I wrote it!**

**Thanks to The Steppy One, aerohead1980, Tabatha, amrawo and Nightmare07! You all rock!**


	3. Snivillus!

**Hey! I'm glad so many of you like it! I really liked this chapter, it really gets funny. The next chapter, too.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**---------------------------**

Harry smiled. For the first time that he could remember he was hugging his mother. (Yes it was when she was 17 and very attractive, but it was still his mother.) The two separated.

"Thanks, and it's okay," assured Harry.

"No it's not, I know if it were my parents I don't know what I'd do!" exclaimed Lily, Harry smiled.

Mrs. Weasley finally spoke up. "Is anyone hungry?" she asked, this got the attention of all the boys and mostly everyone else.

"Starving!" exclaimed Harry sitting down next to James.

"Yes, with the way those muggles treat you I believe that," said Mrs. Weasley making food appear on everyone's plates, they dug in quickly.

"Muggles?" asked Lily, "What muggles?"

"I live with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vermon and their son Dudley - a regular pig in a wig," answered Harry with a laugh.

"Petunia?" asked Lily skeptically. "She treats you good, right? She's always been jealous of me ever since I got my letter."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged looks. "Well . . . " they all began.

"Well, what?" asked Lily.

"They are without a doubt the worst muggles to ever walk the earth," answered Lupin.

"Yeah, they made Harry sleep in the closet under the stairs," said Ron finally. "They didn't want him to come to Hogwarts either."

"What!" exclaimed James and Lily, outraged.

"I swear, the next time I see her I'm hexing her into the next century!" exclaimed Lily.

James smiled. "Mind if I join you, my love?" he asked, Lily shot him a dirty look.

"Enough about that rubbish," said Mrs. Weasley. "This is supposed to be a fun time, Harry can finally ask his parents anything. Let's not ruin it talking about those muggles," she said.

James turned to Harry. "So are you on the Quidditch team?" he asked.

Before he could answer Lily spoke. "Please Potter, that's the first thing you ask him. Why not ask what his favorite class is or what he likes to do," she said raising an eyebrow.

"I will, after I find out if he plays Quidditch. I want him to take after more than just my looks," boasted James, Lily rolled her eyes as he turned back to Harry.

"Yeah, I'm the Seeker," answered Harry.

"He's been on the team since first year, the youngest in a century!" exclaimed Ron. "And I'm Keeper."

"But I thought first years couldn't even have their own brooms," said Remus.

"Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore bent the rules for him there," answered Fred.

"That's great!" exclaimed Sirius. "I bet he's even better than you, James."

James shot him an evil look.

"Yes Harry, I have something to tell you and this seems like as good as time as any," said Dumbledore turning to Harry. "You have been selected as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." Harry's eyes widened.

"Really Professor?" asked Harry, shocked.

"Yes Harry, and you have your work cut out for you," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as always. "Only you, Ron and Miss Katie Bell are still on the team. You have to have try-outs as soon as possible." Harry nodded and James patted him on the back.

"Captain! That's brilliant!" he exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It is great, I just hope you don't always have your head in the clouds like James," she said, "You do have to focus on your grades and not just Quidditch."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Finally! Some one who understands!" she exclaimed, "Told you Harry."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

James glared at Lily. "Hey, I get good grades," he defended. "Just 'cause I didn't get 10 O.W.L.s doesn't mean I'm not smart."

Snape laughed. "I find that very hard to believe, Potter," he sneered.

"Oh yeah Mr. I-almost-blew-up-the-potions-room-'cause-I-was-jealous-of-Lily-getting-praise-from-the-teacher!" pointed out James in a nagging tone, Snape flushed as the table erupted into laughter.

"Watch yourself, Potter," he threatened.

"Ooooooo, I'm shaking in my boots, Snivellius," said Sirius. "Right Moony?"

"Snivellius?" echoed all the teens, save Harry who had already heard this name before. They all burst out laughing.

"What Snivi, you haven't told anyone about your nickname?" mocked James.

"Now, now, let's stop this," said Mr. Weasley, however he was trying to stop his laughter as well.

The rest of the dinner continued with lots of conversation and laughter. That is, till the end of it.

"So Professor Dumbledore," started Lily, "How long is it going to take to create the time traveling potion?" she asked, she was getting worried about this. All she had was the clothes on her back, and her wand, of course.

"Well Miss Evans, I'm afraid it's going to take some time," answered Dumbledore, "Definitely more than a week which is when school is staring up again, so I was planning for you four to come to Hogwarts with us. You can take classes as well."

"But Professor, isn't it going to be odd to see the teenage version of three dead people, one of which is still believed to me a murderer and a previous teacher who every believes to be a 'dangerous' werewolf?" asked Hermione.

"Yes it will be a bit odd, but we've had odder in Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "It won't matter much to you four," he turned to the Marauders and Lily, "because we will erase your memories so the students can't do much. We'll have to manage the best we can."

"What year is Harry and his friends starting?" asked Lily.

"Sixth, I know you all just started your seventh but I think it's best if you took the sixth year classes so you know the people in those classes," explained Dumbledore. He looked at his watch, which had no hands but seemed to make sense to him. "Now if you will excuse me and Severus, we must be going. I have to tell Professor McGonagall of our newest students." Him and Snape stood up and walked to the door.

As if on some sort of unspoken agreement, all the teens looked at each other and smiled. They all turned to Snape and shouted, "Goodbye Snivellius!" (Yes, even Lily and Hermione.) Snape flinched, turned back to them shooting them all an evil look then continued out the door. (Dumbledore followed him chuckling.)

00000000000000

After they cleared the table the Marauders, Lily and the Golden trio walked upstairs and to Ron and Harry's bedroom. Harry collapsed on his bed and sighed. "It's nice to be back here and not at the Dursleys," he said.

Lily started muttering unmentionable words under her breath about her sister. James heard a few choice words and exclaimed, "Wow Evans, I didn't even know you knew those words!"

Hermione conjured a big couch for everyone, besides Ron and Harry who were sitting on their beds, to sit on. A few minutes later Ginny walked into the room and stood in front of Harry's bed with her hands on her hips.

"You know, you never greeted me," she said smiling.

"Oops, I forgot," said Harry rubbing the back of his neck, "You try meeting you 17 year old parents." He stood up and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips.

Sirius started laughing for some unexplained reason. "What's so funny?" asked Ginny turning to Sirius, "Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?"

Sirius shook his head still laughing, "No, nothing like that," he stopped laughing and continued, "It looks like Potter men have a thing for red heads."

Harry turned to Ginny then to Lily and sighed. "I guess you have a point there," she said to Sirius.

"Sirius, why do you point these things out? How do you even notice small things like this?" asked Lily putting her arms over her chest.

"Hey I'm just saying, it's kind of hard to miss it," said Sirius, "And I'll prove it, Harry and Ginny stand next to each other and same with you and James."

The four did as they were told and all the people in the room started laughing. It was like a mirror image. Both Harry and James looked like each other while Ginny and Lily had similar features. For one they both did have the same color hair the same length, they were just about the same height (Ginny was shorter by about three inches), and they both had a temper that could kill.

Harry and Ginny sat down on Harry's bed, (get your heads out of the gutter!) while James and Lily sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean Ginny and Harry are getting married any time soon," muttered Ron.

Harry smirked at Ron. "What a wonderful idea Ron!" He jumped of the bed and leaned on one knee facing Ginny. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" said Harry in a very fake acting voice, everyone but Ron laughed.

"I would love to!" she exclaimed.

"Ha ha, very funny you two," said Ron dryly.

"You got to admit, Ginny Potter has a very nice ring to it and you'd be related to Harry," said Ginny after Harry sat down next to her.

"Yes it's the same way with me and Lily," said James putting an arm around Lily. "Lily Potter, I do so love that. What about you dear?" he asked smiling.

Lily smiled and moved James' hand off her shoulder. "I don't think so Potter, just like Lupin said, I don't start going out with you until after the Hogsmeade trip I agreed to," said Lily, "So it must mean you do something to impress me, and by that I don't mean being good at something."

James skulked for a moment then smiled again. "But you do admit you like the name Lily Potter, right?"

Lily crossed her arms over he chest and pouted. "Why must you make this so difficult?" Everyone laughed at this.

"I think this is going to be the most interesting year by far," said Ron leaning back.

For the rest of the night, until midnight when Mrs. Weasley came up ordering them all to go to sleep, the group told Sirius, Remus, James and Lily about their past five years at Hogwarts. The Marauders were happy that Harry and Ron followed in their footsteps; Lily however told Harry that he was even more of a troublemaker than James. Harry replied like this:

"But it was all for a good cause!"

**--------------------------------------**

**Thanks to my beta, My Eternal Facade!**

**Thanks to Delilah Evans, aerohead1980, away with the faries, acidtrippy, amrawo, epobbp, Cococrash11 and Moonstone! Love you all!**

**Please review!**


	4. Classes

**Yo! How's my peeps in the hood? What's crackin' lately?**

**Yeah. . . I will never do that again.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. It's the longest, it think.**

**-----------------------**

The next week went by very quickly. Harry, Ron and Hermione got their O.W.L.s grades ("Wow! Hermione got 10 just like you Lily!" James had exclaimed.) They had gotten all their new books (Remus had gone into another room and brought in a huge trunk that held all of his, Sirius, James and Lily's old books and robes from school.)

In that week Harry and the others some times forgot that Lily and James were his parents, they had all become as close as the Golden trio. Finally it was September 1st and they were in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on, lets go!" exclaimed Hermione, walking into the train, the rest followed. They decided to sit in the compartment at the very end of the hall, more privacy they figured. They knew that Dumbledore was going to explain everything about the time travelers at the feast, until then it would be best not to let anyone know - if they could help it.

After sitting down and getting settled Hermione and Ron stood back up and walked off to the prefect's carriage leaving Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus alone.

Sirius leaned back and sighed. "I can't wait to see the faces on everyone when Dumbledore introduces us," he said, "Have you ever heard the expression, 'looks like you've seen a ghost?' Well, that is going to fit perfectly in this situation."

"You have a sick sense of humor, Black," said Lily raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, like you aren't wondering as well!" exclaimed James. "No on has seen us for years."

"I guess, it is going to be strange, though," she admitted.

"Strange is why you're hanging out with these losers," drawled a familiar voice from the door. Draco Malfoy was standing there with his arms crossed. "Potter and the girl Weasel."

Harry sighed and turned to Draco. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just like I said, wondering why a cutie like her," Malfoy pointed to Lily, "is hanging out with your bunch."

Harry just stared at him for a moment and said, "Wait, are you hitting on her?"

"What's it to you, Potter. You have Wesley, right?" sneered Malfoy.

Harry started to laugh. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," he said.

"And why not?" snapped Malfoy.

"Well one: she's muggle-born. I have no problem with that, but you do." started off Harry. "And two: I really don't want you hitting on my mum, I really don't want to see a shrink," he finished.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Potter?" Malfoy snapped again.

"First look at her eyes, then look over to your right," said Harry.

Malfoy looked over to Lily and noticed that she had the same green eyes as Harry, then turned to the right and saw James giving him a killer look. "What the hell!" exclaimed Malfoy, "Who is that!"

"James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," said Harry, "And the girl you were hitting on is Lily Evans, now I suggest you leave. I don't want to be responsible for what James does to you."

Malfoy, who had turned even paler that usual, took one last look at Lily then to the other three then almost ran out of the compartment.

"Who was that?" asked Lily.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. We've been enemies since the first day of school," answered Harry sitting back down with a sigh. "And I find what just happened very disturbing."

"So do I!" exclaimed Lily and James, they turned to each other and blushed.

"Great, a blushy moment between my parents," said Harry dryly, "I don't know what's more disturbing now."

The rest of the train ride was better than the first ten minutes, when Hermione and Ron came back they told them all about Malfoy. Ron's eye started to twitch. Harry and Ginny went to Slughorn's compartment for a while, the Slug Club they called it.

Finally they all walked off the train, Hermione and Ron going off to get the first years, and the others got into the carriages. When they got into the Great Hall they sat at the Gryffindor table, some people next to them noticed the similarities between James and Harry, but everyone else was too wrapped up in meeting their friends again to notice.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat; the room was quiet almost immediately. "Welcome back all, we hope this will be a wonderful year for everyone," he began in his booming voice. "We have some announcements before we start our feast. First off we will be having very some special students joining us for the time being," Harry and the others took a deep breath, this was it, "About a week ago they turned up, they had been working on a potion in their own time-" some whispers started at this, many people gave Dumbledore confused looks but he continued, "They added the wrong thing and were sent here, into the future for them."

Everyone started to whisper at this, Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, it took longer than usual but finally the hall was quiet again. "The four students joining us you will recognize, it might come as a shock to you all but hopefully you will treat them as anyone else. They will be having their memories erased when they are sent back so they can't change the future, but still try not to scare them too much," Dumbledore laughed, "They have been told of their futures and what horrible things have happened to them so you don't have to worry about slipping up," Dumbledore paused, everyone was looking around the hall to see if they could spot them, "And even though they had just started their seventh year in their time they will be taking sixth year classes with their son and friends. It's always nice to have familiar faces in your life, am I right?" Everyone was looking around madly for they new people; some had finally noticed James and the others.

"So without further ado please welcome Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans and James Potter." Dumbledore held out his hand to the four teens, everyone gasped and looked over to them. People at the farthest tables, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, were standing up to see them all. The room was silent except for Dumbledore clapping, finally everyone else joined in.

Harry turned to his parents, Lily was so pale that her hair looked like blood and James was trying to look like he wasn't affected by the attention but wasn't doing to well at hiding it. Sirius and Remus looked pretty much the same as James.

"Now, the other announcement is this: our new teachers!" exclaimed Dumbledore after the noise had stopped. "For potions we have the returning Horace Slughorn." Professor Slughorn stood up; he still looked a bit shocked to see Lily Evans again but was trying to mask it. Other than this whispers filled the room, Snape was still at the table, what was he teaching?

"And for our Defense Against the Dark Arts post we have Severus Snape," continued Dumbledore, Snape gave a quick nod. The great hall once again was filled with talking. Everyone knew how long Snape had wanted this job.

"What!" whispered James and Harry, outraged.

"This can't end well," whispered Ron.

"Got that right! I was with Dumbledore when he convinced Slughorn to come here, I though he was going to be the DADA teacher," said Harry.

"Who is he anyway?" asked Ron.

"He's our potions teacher," answered Lily, "Like we said, we had just came from potions."

"Really?" asked Harry, they nodded.

The feast continued, everyone stuffed themselves and everyone talked non-stop. Many of the people sitting next to Harry and the others started asking the 'time travelers' questions; Neville was the first to ask. "W-what year are you all in again?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Lily answered. "We just started our seventh year, but like Dumbledore said we're taking sixth year with Harry. Who are you anyway?" she asked as an after thought.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he answered.

"Really, is Frank Longbottom your dad?" asked James, Neville nodded. "That's great, we're in the same dorm. I wonder if the girl he's dating now is your mom. Alice?" Neville nodded again, he was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Alice? She and I are best friends!" exclaimed Lily, "We're dorm mates as well, she's the nicest person in the world."

Neville jerked his head up. "Really? You two are friends?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, why, has she not mentioned me?" asked Lily.

Neville looked down at his plate avoiding Lily's eyes. "Lily," said Harry leaning over to her and whispering in her ear, "Don't talk about Neville's parents, they are in St. Mungo's. They were tortured by Voldemort's followers and driven insane."

Lily gasped and turned to Neville, he hadn't heard a word that they had said.

After the feast they all walked up to the Gryffindor common room, Lily and Hermione walked up to the girl dorms and the others went to the boy dorms. They all went to bed within ten minutes of walking in. The room had been enlarged, a bathroom had been added and three more beds were in the room - and still the room was comfortable.

Dean and Seamus had introduced themselves to James and the others, and they did the same. Then after that they all went to bed not even bothering to undress they were so tired.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning on the way to breakfast they ran into Hagrid. "Harry!" he exclaimed bringing him into a bone crushing hug. Then he did the same to Hermione and Ron, he turned to the time traveling quad. "It's so great to see you all again!" he exclaimed.

"Um . . . " started James.

"I know it's not the same for to four of you, you probably just saw me before the potion mess up, but I haven't see the four of you in 16 years!" said Hagrid interrupting. "I haven't had to chase any group from the Forbidden forest as often as you three, other than these three and the Weasley twins." Harry and the others smiled at this. "Well, I better be going. See you all it class."

After Hagrid was gone Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Neither of you are taking Care of Magical Creatures either, right?" They nodded. "Great, Hagrid is going to be so sad."

They finished walking to the Great Hall and started breakfast, after they were done McGonagall handed out the class schedules, which were much more complicated than last year.

"So Potter, Harry I mean, I was wondering why you haven't applied to continue Potions. I thought it was your ambitions to become a Auror," said McGonagall.

"I didn't get a 'Outstanding'," answered Harry.

"Yes, but Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy in taking students with 'Exceeds Expectations'. Do you wish to continue?" she asked again.

"Yes, but I don't have any of the ingredients or anything-" started Harry.

"Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," said McGonagall. "And Potter, twenty hopefuls have already signed up for the Quidditch try-outs."

After a few minutes everything was settled out with their classes. An hour later after their free period, besides Hermione, Lily and Remus who were taking Ancient Runes, left the common room to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They met up with the three outside the classroom.

Snape opened the door after a few minutes and let them in. The seven friends tried to sit as close as possible. Harry was in between Ron and James and Sirius was sitting on the other side of James. Remus was sitting next to Neville, and beside him Lily and Hermione were talking about the homework they got for Ancient Runes.

Snape gave a long speech about the Dark Arts in such a way that it creeped many of the students out. Then he asked, "What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Hermione's was the first one up, along with Remus and Lily's. "Very well - Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," she said, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answered copied almost word for word from _The Standard book of spells, Grade Six,"_ said Snape. "But yes, not all wizards can do this. It is a question of concentration and mind power which some-" he turned to Harry, "-lack."

"Now, divide into pairs, try to jinx your partner in complete silence," said Snape. Ron and Harry paired up while James and Sirius, Remus and Neville and Lily and Hermione did as well.

Ron was trying but was purple faced and Harry was still waiting. Snape walked over to Ron. "Pathetic, Weasley," he said. "Here - let me show you-"

Snape turned his wand to Harry so quickly the nonverbal spell was forgotten and Harry yelled a shield charm, "_Protego!"_

Snape was thrown back and hit his desk. The whole class was now watching, Sirius and James did a high five at this.

"Do you not remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, _sir," _

"There is no need to call me/him sir, Professor," said both Harry and James at the same time. The words had left their mouths before they knew what they were thinking. Several people gasped, including Hermione and Lily. Behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Sirius were grinning like madmen, Remus wasn't sure what to do.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office - both of you," snapped Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potters . . . not even _'the Chosen one.'"_ he said quoting what the newspapers were saying about him.

When Snape started to turn around James said, "Really _Snivellus,_ from what I remember you take cheek from everyone, including me."

Snape turned back around as people started laughing at the name. "That was then, Potter, and ten points from Gryffindor."

"That was brilliant, the both of you!" exclaimed Ron as they were walking away from the classroom.

"You shouldn't have done it," said Hermione.

"What made you?" asked Lily.

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" fumed Harry. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons!"

"Occlumency lessons?" echoed James and Lily.

"Yeah, and did you hear him go on about the Dark Arts? He loves them!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like me?"

"What are you talking about!" exclaimed Sirius, "He isn't like that slime ball."

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing spells, you said it was just your brains and guts - well, wasn't that what he was saying?" asked Hermione.

After another break they went to double potions with the Slytherins. Slughorn told them to come in, before he or Ron sat down they told them they needed a book and scales He handed the two of them books and everything else they would need.

"Now then, I have prepared a few potions for you to look at," said Slughorn, "These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after your N.E.W.T.s. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" he indicated to the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table.

Hermione and Lily raised their hands at the same time. "Lily Evans of course, thought you'd know. You were the best when I taught you!" exclaimed Slughorn.

Lily blushed and answered, "It's Veritaserum, a odorless, colorless potion that forces you to tell the truth."

"Very good!" he said happily, "Now, what about this one?"

This time Hermione's hand was up in the air faster, Slughorn called on her.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

Hermione then answered the next potion, the most powerful love potion in the world.

"May I ask your name, dear?" said Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potionners?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm muggle-born, you see."

Slughorn looked from Harry to Hermione, they were sitting next to each other.

"Oho! _'One of my best friends is muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' _I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke of, Harry," said Slughorn.

"Yes, sir."

"Then take a well-earned twenty points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn, "It seems as if you and Miss Evans have much in common, both well skilled in Potions."

Then Slughorn told the class about Felix Felicis, it makes you lucky. Then they set them off to make the Draught of the Living Dead. Harry tried the best he could, but his and Ron's didn't really measure up. Hermione's wasn't even up to par. Lily, however, got a standing ovation.

"I see you are still the best in this time!" he exclaimed, and Lily blushed. He looked at Harry's potion and sighed. "It looks as if you didn't inherit you mother's talent." Lily blushed again.

"Yes, he was too busy inheriting my good looks and Quidditch skills!" said James.

"Must you have that big of a head, Potter?" said Lily crossing her arms over her chest.

James put on a fake hurt expression, "Why Evans, I'm extremely hurt that you'd say that."

"I only speak the truth, Potter," said Lily

Sirius stepped in between Lily and James, "Now, now, let's not fight in front of the kids!" he said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh please Black, can't you be serious for two seconds?" asked Lily.

"Oh Evans, can't you see, I am Sirius!" he joked, everyone in the room laughed.

"You know, that isn't as funny the millionth time you say that," said Lily turning back to Slughorn.

Slughorn looked to Lily and then to James. "I suppose the October Hogsmeade visit hasn't happened yet."

Lily was about to reply but Sirius beat her to it, "You mean the one when Lily and James are finally going to get together? No it hasn't yet but when it does happen I'm sure the 'I told you that you and Potter would make the perfect couple's are going to be in the thousands!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yes, it was the talk of the school for weeks," said Slughorn. "I think Lily was close to hexing me when I said that to her."

"So you're saying that they aren't together yet?" asked Malfoy, Slughorn nodded. "Better watch it Potter, you might not exist."

Harry turned to Malfoy. "Well at least I'm not the one who hit on a girl who would be more that double your age on the train," he said pointing to Lily. "By the way, that still creeps me out." Malfoy turned pink while the classroom, including the other Slytherins, burst out laughing.

"Any way, here you are Lily, a bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised," said Slughorn handing her a small vile of it, "And you are all dismissed."

----------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it! Yes, it does follow the 6th book a lot, but not completely. I'm just focusing on the time traveling - not the memories Dumbledore takes Harry in. Sorry!**

**Thank you to by beta! My Eternal Facade!**

**Thanks to epobbp, Moonstone, Mrs.Scott323, lovly elley, Nightwing 509, mistinthenight, ffacowgirl, amrawo, Cococrash11, aerohead1980, away with the faeries, heather0, aliceandjasper and I-see-thestrals (cool name!)! I love you alll!**

**(By the way, I probally won't be updating any time soon. With school starting and a case of writers block it's just not possible!)**

**Ta! And review!**


End file.
